Halloween Is When The Turtles And Monsters Come Out To Play
by turtlegirls16
Summary: What happens when a certain FFnet writer watches too many monster movies and the Turtles pay her a visit? Well R&R to find out! One shot


Just a little Halloween trick to give you a treat ;)

PS: I don't own TMNT Nickelodeon does

* * *

T-Girl yawned and stretched. She had just finished a marathon of classic monster movies and to top it all off, a few of her favorite TMNT episodes. She yawned again. Boy was she sleepy, but she couldn't fall asleep now, she had to update one of her stories.

"Maybe if I just close my eyes and rest for a few minutes I'll….be…. fine." She thought as her eyes drooped close.

Suddenly there was aloud crashing sound. T Jerked up.

"What the heck?" She commented to herself.

Another crash came from the kitchen area. Good thing her parents and siblings were gone for the night, or else the house would already be in chaos. T slowly stood to her feet and crept towards the kitchen. Cautiously, she looked where the noise was coming from. There stood a cloaked figure with his back turned to her. T's heart jumped.

"Is that-?" but her thought was interrupted by the figure turning to face her.

"Dracula!" She thought, alarmed.

The figure made a low guttural sound and bared his fangs at her. As T began to back away, she couldn't help but notice how peculiar this vampire was. What was with the green skin and purple bandanna? T's back suddenly bumped into something. As she felt behind her, she gave a whimper. The moan that emanated from behind her confirmed her findings.

"Frankenstein's Monster!" her brain shrieked as she whipped around to face him.

Now she was facing two monsters. Again she noticed the Frankenstein had a bandanna only an orange one. T was too afraid to scream, the best she could managed was a high pitched squeal of terror from the back of her throat. She turned and fled down the hall towards her room. Right as she reached her door she heard another moan coming from down the hall. Out of her brothers room came The Mummy!... wearing a red bandanna. T shrieked, ran in her room and slammed the door behind her. From behind her though, came a rasp hiss.

"Oh no." T thought as she slowly turned around.

There stood The Creature of the Black Lagoon in a blue bandanna.

"Oh Come On!" T exclaimed in frustration.

The creature hissed at her again making her shriek. In a sudden movement she dove into her bed. That's when the door was slammed open and the other monsters entered the room. T screamed and immersed herself under the covers as they came closer. Suddenly the moans and hisses stopped. T opened her eyes under the covers. She heard nothing. Cautiously she peeked out from under the covers. There was nothing. She hopped out of bed to go see if the kitchen was still a mess. It was as clean as if it had never been touched. She saw the light was on in the living room. She tip-toed to the doorway and peered in. Nothing and no one.

"I must have forgotten to turn it off before I went to-"

T palm-heeled her face. It had been a dream, just a freaky dream! With a shaky sigh of relief and a promise to herself to lay off the monster movies, T went back to bed. She had had enough action for one night.

* * *

**Rooftop**

Four shadowed figures high-three'd. Mikey Laughed.

"Dudes did you see the look on her face when she saw us?! HAHAHA, Priceless!"

"I thought people only hid under covers in the movies but I guess I'm wrong." Leo said smirking.

"Enough laughing and more scaring. Which Fan fiction writer is next on the list?" Raph asked grabbing the list from Donnie.

"Hey Raph it's my turn to pick." Don complained.

"If you want this come and get it!" Raph said heading off into the shadows, " But I've got a scaring agenda to keep!"

The others followed pursuit reluctantly. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

This story was based off some pics I found with the turtles dressed up as the old Hollywood monsters. Even April was dressed up as the bride of Frankenstein and Raph and Leo had to other personalities. Raph was also dressed up as The Mutant and Leo was also dressed as The Wolfman.

Now if you'll excuse me I have some turtles to scare back. Ciao!

T-Girl is out! Peace!


End file.
